


The Holy Demon Warrior

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel trains dean, Dean has wings and a tail, Dean really hates angels, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon detained and trained by angels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: Dean hates angels. He hates them even more when he's taken prisoner and is forced into being a warrior of Heaven.Castiel has always been curious about demons but when he's assigned to train a young and angry demon boy, well he might just be more than slightly curious.First Fic for this fandom! Please be kind.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Move forward!”

 

    Dean snarls lowly at the guard who just shoved him,  lips pulled back and teeth ready to bite the prick of an angel's neck clean off. His battered wings ache and his tail feels like it’s on fire. It isn’t helping that the guard keeps pushing him roughly, disgustingly clean hands jabbing him right in the center of his back where his sleek black wings protrude from his bruised skin. He flexes his back and winces as his muscles tense and cramp. The guard delivers another hard push that has the young demon falling on his face onto the shining marble floor.  
Who do angels think they are? Dean’s family hadn’t done anything and yet one oversensitive angel, who Dean may or may not have had not so nice words with, somehow made the Order of the Archs believe his family was keeping innocent humans captive. Really? Dean doesn’t have a problem with humans. Hell, he’s spoken to quite a few when his magic is strong enough to be pulled into a glamour. He’s even been hit on by quite a few rowdy human girls and another handful of dudes. Humans and him get along just fine. But, then again, all they see is a handsome young man with apple green eyes, blonde hair and a smile that would make Aphrodite herself blush and croon.   
He’s grateful for his glamour. With it placed and set the humans aren’t able to see the small calloused  horns that rise from the crown of his head, the smooth and glossy black wings that settle themselves behind his toned frame or the black eyes. He just looks like a normal human. Not an abomination. Not a monster. Just a perfectly normal teenage boy.   
Sammy and him had been sitting in their small kitchen, cooking dinner for their mom because she had been working hard all week at the hospital. They were certainly not expecting any visitors and that’s why loud banging on their small house door was such a shock. The brothers had stared at each other before Dean told Sammy to hide in the hallway closet, behind the coats, linens and spare blankets. Making sure his little brother was safe, he had made his way to the door, ready to give them a piece of his young demon mind. That that changed when he was being stared down at by two humongus angels; eyes cold and calculating as they sized him up. Looking back, maybe it was a bad idea to throw a punch. But, hey, he never said he was a quick learner. They beat him and bound his hands behind his back with handcuffs laced with salt and soaked in holy water and then flew him up to the big house of the Archs.

Dean picks himself up onto his knees and takes a look around the impressive room. Everything’s so clean and shiny. Everything’s cold with no emotion at all. He smirks because if he had to describe angel’s, cold and emotionless are the exact words he would use. He looks up and makes eye contact with the five angels that sit behind a white marble counter with gold trim. They shift uncomfortably and eye Dean with ballant disgust. Like something they’d stepped on. It makes Dean angry and he has to turn away. Who are they to judge him? He’s never done anything and he can’t exactly change what species he was born as.

He shifts, trying to get comfortable but the hard floor digs into his sore knees and the handcuffs are burning his skin. He lets out a growl of frustration. Stupid angels. Stupid lying angels. He shouldn’t have even gotten out of bed this morning. At least Sammy is safe at home. With that in mind, he faces the archangels head on and gives them a cold smile, purposely making his eyes flash red. He notices that a few of them flinch and that makes satisfaction pool and settle into his hollow stomach. Serves the holy bastards right, he thinks as he regards them with a bored expression. 

“Gotta say,” he drawls as they stare, “didn’t peg Archangels to be the type to get off on watching people on their knees.” He winks for good measure and is hit hard with the hilt of a guard's sword. He  snarls at the pain radiating in his skull.

“You’ll speak respectfully to the Holy Ones, you piece of filth,” the guard behind him hisses and delivers another blow. Dean growls lowly and mutters something in his language. 

This little interrogation is going to be such a joy.


	2. Chapter 2

The interrogation goes relatively smoothly. Minus a few blunt blows to his head, Dean is dragged away relatively in working condition. His body still aches and his tail is so sore that he can’t even wave it around to mess with the guards escorting him to the training quarters. He doesn’t understand why he has to see the quarters. It’s not like he’s staying with these winged dicks for longer than necessary, he plans on getting back home Sammy and his mom. Well, he did until he was thrown into a room roughly and then the all to familiar sound of a lock sliding into place. Fucking angels.

“Hey!” Dean yells as he bangs his fist hard against the door, “Let me out, you dicks!”  He bangs harder again and again. He bangs until his fist hurts and he rests his head against the smooth wooden surface of the door.

“That ain’t gonna do you no good, brother,” a voice says from behind him. “Believe me,” the voice continues, “I’ve tried.”

Whirling around, Dean raises his sore tail threatening and hisses at the pain that runs through it. A chuckle rings out and Dean snarls lowly, barring his teeth for good measure. “Show yourself!” he booms and startles when a broad demon boy materializes a few feet from him. The other boy gives him a crooked grin, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nice to meet you, brother,” the boy says as his eyes flash a dull blue, “I’m Benny.” Dean regards Benny with a wary glance before he slowly starts approaching him. Benny just flashes another smirk.

“Come on now,” he says good naturedly, “I ain’t gonna attack you. You look like you’ve been through enough.” He looks at the obvious bruises that are darkening Dean’s body and then at Dean’s tail. Benny winces. “Your tail looks like it’s sprained, brother.” He takes a cautious step forward and Dean scrambles away, snarling at him. He holds up his hands. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, brother,” he says in a gruff yet calming voice, “I just know how to handle anything sprained.” A slim tail rises steadily behind him and Dean’s eyes widen when he sees how it’s unnaturally bent just below the tip. “You ain’t the first the guards have mangled,” Benny says as he looks down at the spotless wooden floor. “Just let me patch you up, okay?” he asks, “don’t want your tail looking like mine.” Swallowing back his fear of the bigger boy, Dean nods. Benny smiles and approaches. He takes Dean’s sprained tail gently in his hands. “Not too bad, brother,” Benny informs him as he walks Dean to stand by a cot near the end of the room. “Just sit still while patch you up, yeah?” Dean nods again and watches as Benny pulls out a first aid kit from behind a shelf. Dean’s pretty sure that isn’t allowed but Benny seems competent when he places all the supplies he’ll need on the cot. “Now,” he says,”you’ll have to leave your tail alone for at least 3 weeks before you start using it again, brother. If you don’t it won’t heal right and it’ll look like mine.” He waves his tail for emphasis, flicking it back and forth. “The bump ain’t attractive, brother.” 

Dean nods. “Once i get home my mom won’t even let me use it, probably. She’s a nurse at a human hospital.” His eyebrows furrow as Benny’s face morphs into  a sorrowful look. “They ain’t told you, brother?” he asks quietly, looking at Dean with pity. Dean feels his wings tense behind him as he shakes his head slowly and asks, “tell me what?”

Benny looks away from him then, making a pained noise in the back of his throat.

“What didn’t those winged assholes leave out?” Dean asks forcibly, fear lacing his voice.

Benny returns his gaze to Dean. He takes a deep breath, eyes glowing a sad and sickly pale blue as he regards the smaller demon.

“You ain't going home, brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, heart lurching painfully in his chest. "What do you mean I'm not going home?"

Benny shakes his head and casts his icy blue gaze to the stone floor. His tail flicks nervously behind him. 

"Ain't no body ever gone home from here, brother," he whispers. His tail falls and his wide shoulders slump, defeated. "You belong to the Angels now," he says in a small voice. 

Dean feels anger burn through him. His wings flare wide and he snarls. Teeth showing and small tendrils of saliva dripping off his teeth. How dare they think they own him? They don't own him. They don't own anyone. He bristles. He can feel his skin growing warmer and warmer. It feels like he's burning up. 

Benny's eyes grow wide at his display. He raises his clawed hands in a placating gesture as he slowly approaches. Dean snarls at him. His body moving into a defensive posture. He knows his primal side is coming to the surface. Under times of extreme stress, a demons primal instincts come to life. And, well. Dean is beyond stressed. 

He flies at the other demon. Hands raised and claws out. Dean grabs for Benny's throat. Benny dodges quickly, swooping out of the way just in time. Dean slams into the cell door. He roars in pain and rears around to face his opponent again. When he's met with a seemingly empty room, he growls low in his throat and cautiously scans the room.

A heavy arms slings around his waist and he thrashes against the weight of the bigger boy on his back. He claws at Benny's arm. Relishing in the pained shout he gives when Dean manages to draw blood. Benny turns them to where they are facing each other. 

The other demon's eyes are glowing again, his broad chest rising and falling quickly. A cut above his right eye is bleeding, leaving a crimson path. Still, Dean fights. He's still keyed up on his primal urges. Still feeling threatened and ready to tear apart the world. 

Dean reaches out a clawed hand. His sharp nails barely missing Benny's eye. Benny catches his wrists and raises them above Dean's head. The other demon is bigger than him. Dean snarls and kicks against Benny's legs. A knee catches the bigger boy in the stomach. Benny groans but doesn't release his hold. He pushes Dean up against the cell door. His body pressed tightly against Dean's. Keeping him immobile. Dean growls and snarls. His eyes feel damp but he ignores it. He bares his teeth at Benny. Leaning forward quickly, he goes in for his last defense. A bite.Benny head butts him. Dean tries again. And again. And again. 

"ENOUGH!" Benny snarls. His dark blue wings flare behind him and his eyes glow brighter. He snarls threateningly at the smaller demon. His grip tightens on Dean's wrist. Dean can slowing feel the fire burning out from his veins. His primal instincts pulling slowly inward, leaving him tired. Laid bare and wounded. 

He sniffs once. His eyes burn and soon his tired body is shaking with silent, painful sobs. He doesn't notice when Benny releases his steel grip on his wrists. He doesn't notice when Benny is no longer pressing him into the door. Everything aches and he's just so damn tired. 

Benny wraps his arms around him. Dean sobs against his chest. Heavy hands rub small circles into his back. Right between his abused wings. A tail wraps around his. A comforting gesture demons use when a close friend is in distress. The action makes him sob harder. 

His hands fist in Benny's shirt. He's distantly aware that he's probably snoting all over the poor guy but he doesn't care. Benny doesn't seemed too bothered about it either. His hug is firm and warm.

"It's okay, cher," he says soothingly into his hair, warm breath ghosting over Dean's forehead. "It's okay, brother. I got you. Just let it out." 

Dean's body shakes. His cries become silent. Soon, he's just hiccuping and sniffling pathetically against his cell mate's chest. Benny's hands still rub his back and he's making soft shushing noises. Finally, Dean pulls back. Benny lets him. Dean can see sympathy in his icy eyes. 

"Sorry," Dean mutters, rubbing at his eyes. Pointedly not looking at the other boy. 

Benny shakes his head, an understanding smile on his lips. "We've all been there, cher," he says, shrugging. "You ain't the first that's lost their shit. And you won't be the last." 

Dean still doesn't look up. He's so tired. He jumps as Benny catches his forearm. Benny tugs until Dean is standing by the bottom bunk. He looks at his cell mate questioningly, eyebrow raised. 

"You need sleep, brother," Benny says gently, "your first day of training is tomorrow. You need rest. The new ones always get the worst," he whispers. 

Dean falls onto the bed. It isn't comfortable. The mattress is thin and lumpy. His feet slightly hang off it. Benny lays on the top bunk. Dean can see his bare feet hanging off, too. 

They're silent for a long time. 

"Thank you," Dean whispers. 

Benny drops a hand for Dean to hold. It isn't weird when Dean curls their fingers together and holds tightly.

"Anytime, cher," Benny says back, squeezing his hand once, "you're not alone. I got you." 

Dean falls asleep to Benny softly humming. 

At least he isn't alone.


End file.
